Heaven
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: Introducing Celestyn, Tommy's cousin. Is she more than what she appears to be?
1. Celestyn

** H e a v e n  
by: Blueberry **

Author notes: This is my first Big Wolf On Campus fanfic. I don't own Merton, Tommy, Lori, etc.However, I created Celestyn so umm, don't steal her? This takes place during season three. Here are some things you should know: 

**_Bold italic means that Tommy is narrating._**   
Italic means that its a flashback. 

Please read and review. 

* * *

**_You know how like everyone thinks your family is perfect, but it's about as bad as the next one it. Mine is. Well, not the immediate family, but my outside the immediate family is. Well, only one is messed up. The one messed up is my Uncle. And unfortunately I thought I and my family has solved the problem. Oh boy how wrong I was!_**

Tommy Dawkins looked at his cousin who stood there 5 foot 8, tiny, and an expression that would make any cousin feel protective of their younger almost 'sister-like' cousin. " Thanks again Aunt Sally for letting me stay here. And thanks Tommy. And even Dean, " she said as Tommy and her picked up her bags. 

" Cele, your room is this way, " Tommy said as he led her to the upstairs of his house. When they got there, he immediately opened the door and dropped Cele's bag on the floor as she took a look around. The room was beautiful it had light blue wall and a bed that had a blue breadspread, her dressers were a dark blue and he door was painted a crulean blue. Even her Teddy Bears were shades and tints of blue. Her room was monochromic! 

" Did you guys decorate it like this on purpose? Or was it by chance that its all blue? " She asked Tommy wondering if they had done this on their own time or hired someone to do it. 

" Me and Mom did it yesterday. Merton helped,too, " Tommy told her as he began to laugh remembering how Merton acted. 

_" Why can't we paint this room black. Why blue? How about this door it's perfect for black! And I mean for cyring out loud you could at least the teddy bears could be black. Do they have to be blue, too! You're starting to remind of that one song that Becky listened to endlessly that ' blue whatever' song. " _

" Merton? " Cele asked as she looked around her room. 

" Merton is a cool guy. You'll love him. Trust me. In fact, we could go visit him now. Buffy just got over, I think. " Tommy said as he began to drag his cousin to Merton's house. On the way there Cele inquired everything she could find out about Merton, and for a moment she was happy that she would know someone in this town besides her cousin Tommy. 

Tommy opened the door to Merton's lair. " Hey, Mert, its me, " he said as he opened the door. Cele was reluctant to follow her cousin into a room full of creepy things. 

Merton lifted up his eyes from a huge book. " Hi, Tommy....." his voice trailed off as he noticed Cele. " Uhmmm Tommy is this like your new girlfriend? " Merton asked. Immeadiately from Tommy's glare he could tell that she wasn't. 

" No way she isn't. She's my cousin! " he said almost wolfing out. 

" Oh.. you're the blue girl. By the way do you like how your room looks? " Merton said avoiding Tommy as he talked to the brown haired girl. 

" I like it. And I'm not blue girl. My name is Celestyn, Cele for short, " she told Merton. " So uh...Ce-, " Merton was cut off by Lori who walked in. 

" Tommy glad to see you. You see- " she stopped midway in her sentence as she noticed Celestyn. She stopped for a moment on how to get Tommy outside so that she could tell him why she was here, so she walked toward Tommy and gave him a short kiss. " I missed you, " she said as she gave a look as to 'act it out so I can get you outside, something bad just happened. ' Tommy responed to the look as he began to kiss Lori and he barely wolfed out. 

" Oh come on get a room please," Merton said complaining acting out because in truth he knew why they were doing that, but still his best friends shouldn't acting that well about that. 

" Yeah please, " Celestyn said. It was one thing to see a short peck on lips, but how Lori was kissing Tommy it was enough to make her hurl. Tommy and Lori left. " Wow, I never thought Tommy would do that in front of people, " she said underneath her breath. 

" So Celestyn, " Merton began to say as he searched for the right words. As he began to say words, which were nonsense, Cele intreupted him. " So, why do you have a book on werewolves? " She asked as she began to read the book. 

Tommy came in. Signaling Merton to come to him. " Can you like take Celestyn somewhere and have her home no later than 11:00? " he whispered. 

" Why? " Merton whispered back. 

" Cause troubles on the loose. So please? " Tommy said. 

" Fine, but you owe me. " 

" Owe you what? " 

" I'll figure it out. " Merton whipsered as Tommy left. 

" So, uhmm Celestyn, you wanna go somewhere? " Merton asked her as Tommy left. " Grab a bite to eat or something. " 

" Sure. So what were you and Tommy whispering about. Was it how much you'd be payed if were nice to me and bring home while Tommy is out acting like a fool with that girl? " 

" Nahhhhh.. It was nothing like that, " Merton answered to her. 

" Merton I have ears you know. I heard you say 'You owe me.' Well, if Tommy's afraid that I can't make it home. Well, I can!I don't need some babysitter!" She yelled as she stormed off. 


	2. Searching for Heaven

**H e a v e n   
by: Blueberry **

Author notes: Chapter 2, yay! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the reviews.I don't own Merton, Tommy, Lori, etc.However, I created Celestyn so umm, don't steal her? This takes place during season three. Here are some things you should know:

**_  
Bold italic means that Tommy is narrating._**  
Italic means that its a flashback. 

Please read and review. 

* * *

**_Okay so maybe leaving my cousin with Merton may not have been the best thing, but it was that or tell someone else I was a werewolf. And for a strange reason I didn't want to tell Celestyn to know._**

Celestyn sighed. It began to rain. " Great.." she said. " I'm going to get soaking wet. " She was only about a block away from Merton's and about what seemed like forever from her new home. She stopped and sat on one of the benches near a bus stop. She needed some time to think. 

It was 9:00 pm when Merton had found Tommy's cousin after her running off. He wished he had thought that she had went the wrong way to Tommy's house. Probably because it was her first night here. He found there soaking wet and asleep. He was glad that he had his car with him. Carefully picking her up, which was also another amazing thing that him with his small fragile muscles could pick up a girl, but then again she must've only weighed 70 pounds. 

Carefully he placed her in the front seat of his beloved car. " Tommy, going to wonder why she's soaking wet and why she's so late coming home, " he said to himself as he climbed into the driver's side. " You know, she's really.... Oh what am I saying! I can't like her she's Tommy's cousin. And according to Tommy the sister he never had! " 

" Lori, did you notice that this vampire looks familiar? " Tommy said as he dodged hits from the vampire girl. Lori nodded. 

" Don't you remember me? " the vampire replied revealing her fangs. " Soon my curse shall be over. " 

" How? You know the only way is to be staked, which Merton did, and to kill the guy or like thing that bit you! " 

"Osmotis, don't you fret your gothball captain mind! I striked up a deal with a goddess. One who is searching for..., " she stopped mid-sentence searching for the perfect words. " heaven! " 

"Heaven?" Tommy and Lori shouted neither knew what the ex-girlfriend of Merton's ment. 

" You'd better watch out for heaven, " the vampire girl said as she diappeared her words echoing into the thin air. 

It was 11:15 pm by the time Merton sucessfully woke up "sleeping beauty" Celestyn and got to Tommy's house. Now, sucessfully back at the lair Merton could remember Celestyn yelling at him, ten times worse than his sister Becky. And thank god that Tommy had not come home yet. 

" You moron! Why couldn't you have found me earlier! I hate you! " 

"Hate is often an over used word, " Merton told himself. " I mean she can't really hate me, besides she's not important. Is she?" 

Becky walked into the room. "What's up with you, Freaker?" she asked. 

"N-n-nothing!" 

"Anyways, I'm do a report about Greek myths do you-" Becky was stopped mid-sentence by the entering of Lori, Tommy, and a now dry Celestyn. " Hi Tommy! " Becky greeted. 

"Hey, Beckster!" Tommy said as he waved. "This is my cousin, Celestyn. " Tommy said as he stood beside his cousin and because of his height made he look like she was 5'1. Celestyn didn't look like she was in a good mood. " Tommy, do we have to be here? " Celestyn asked in French which made her sound like she was from France. Merton, Lori, and Becky didn't know that when she was angry at someone she would speak in a foreign language, this time it was French, next time it would be Japanese or Greek. Not getting a word from Tommy, Celestyn extended her hand and tried to get Becky to shake hands with her. "Hi Becky. " 

" So Merton, do you have a book about Greek myth? " Becky asked. 

Just as Merton was going to reply back to her, Celestyn interupted. "Sorry to intrude, but you need some stuff of Greek myths, right?" Becky nodded. "What a coincidence I'm Greek so I know most of the myths. " She told Becky as she mouthed off to her 'sides who do you trust some nerd or me? 

" Thanks...Uhmm, Celestyn if you don't mind would you come up to my room to help me? Theres only so much I can take of Freaker. " Becky asked politely. Celestyn nodded. 

After the two had rushed up to the stairs, giggling and havign fun as if they had become best friends, Tommy said. " Mert, we've got trouble. Remember your vampire girlfriend? " Merton nodded. 

" She's back. " Lori said.


End file.
